Hozuki Takuma
'Character First Name:' Takuma 'Character Last Name:' Hozuki 'IMVU Username:' LightningxValentine 'Nickname: (optional)' Taku or Uma 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 01/26/187AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5' 'Weight:' 120lbs 'Blood Type:' A- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Scar down right eye. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Since Takuma's family, mother and father were kidnapped and beaten infront of him, he became a silent-type of person. He learned to trust nobody, and he likes being alone, due to the isolating everyone whom wasn't going to be part of his goals. Later on, he develops the feeling of friendship, remorse, and protection, due to being apart of the Hozuki Clan. These stories in his life develops the personality he begins to enhance to make him whom he is today. 'Behaviour:' Takuma's behavior towards new people is that, he didn't trust them, unless they proved themselves towards him. In the academy, he was the silent type, who preffered to be alone. Takuma was smart, when it came to strategic strategies, due to watching other Shinobis, which helped him get out of tough situations sometimes. As he progressed thoroughly through the Academy, he wish to protect everyone in his village, making him develope the trait of leadership, so he may protect the ones he works along side with. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I'll just have to test myself against you..." -When fighting.-'' ''"So, this is what it is like to have a family..." -When seeing people have fun with others.-'' 'Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) '''Bloodline/Clan: The Hozuki Clan: The Hozuki clan is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to tun their bodies into liquefied form. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Strengths Edit *Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom *Above Average Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Weaknesses Edit *Below Average Strength *Below Average Speed 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 pieces (20lbs) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 pieces (15lbs) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):0 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10):0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 pieces (6lbs) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 pieces (9lbs) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 0 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Shura- Brother (Dead) Violet- Friend 'Enemies:' Bandits Murderers Thiefs Missing-Nin 'Background Information:' Takuma grew up in the Kirigakure village, his father was Ryouta, and his mother was Yuina Hozuki. His father Ryouta was a kind hearted man, treated everybody he encountered with respect. He taught Takuma how to care for everyone, and good things shall happen. It helped him as a little kid, being friendly to everyone in Kirigakure, and other travelers whom may have entered the village. Takuma's mother, Yuina, was a hardworking person. She used to help fellow merchants repair there stores, if something would have happened, and she was a good wife and mother towards Takuma's father and him. She taughtTakuma a most valuable thing as well. "Become big and strong, and make yourself important in this village, so you may protect everyone. Make sure you don't hurt yourself in the process too." She was always sweet to him. Takuma's father and him would mess around, and fight each other, trying to toughen him up and make him able to defend himself, in case of any situation. They broke a lot of things in the process, lamps, doors, and even vases, but the only thing his mother do was laugh and smile. Takuma had a lot of friends in Kirigakure, being active and running around playing tag, hide and seek, and even pretending to be Ninjas and go on pretend missions. One day, when Takuma came home, two bandits were in his house, he noticed there gear had a ton of slashes on there clothing, but Takuma couldn't see what they really looked like. He first thought they were just having a discussion, until one of them went to attack Takuma, only hitting his right side of his head, eventually leaving a scar down his right side of his face. His father, Anboz looked towards him and screamed, "Run!" Xavier did just that, but one of the bandits grabbed his left arm, stopping him from running, not knowing there was a third person in his home. The third man held Takuma tight by his arm, as his father and mother were taken from him. Rage filled Takuma's body, but he knew he was too weak to defeat, let alone kill, these three people, so Takuma timed his movement precisly. As the one man holding Takuma went to slice at his face, he then spun around, elbowing the man in the face, making him release Takuma, but furthering the slash underneath his right eye. Takuma began to run out the door, escaping the three men, from his house, not knowing where to go, he headed towards the shops his mom usually helped out, but nobody knew what to do. After that, Takuma changed, he became silent to everyone around him, he didn't trust anyone, and then he realized how cruel the world could be after kidnapping his family, mother and father, the two nicest people in town, and left there son to die, and survive in the world on his own. Few years later, an Amegakure traveler was delivering supplies to a local blacksmith in Kirigakure. Takuma worked there, so he would be able to survive in the rain. Takuma was brushing off the debree from the last work the blacksmith was doing, as the traveler looked at him and walked over to him. The traveler and Takuma talked for awhile, as he decided to go with the traveler to Amegakure, to experience the world. As he followed the traveler, they experienced a lot of things together. Takuma enjoyed the company of another, and for someone to raise him, while he needed help. SIx years later, Takuma thought it was time to join the Amegakure Academy to better himself, and hopefully protect everyone he encounters and cares for. While he was in the Academy, he noticed a women always trying to conversate with him, he smiled and began to see a friendship progressing, but couldn't get the image of abandomant out of his head. Soon later, he graduated the Academy, now friends with Violet and now a Genin of Amegakure. He now wishes to find out what really happened to his parents, and if they are still alive. 'Roleplaying Library:' Takuma Hozuki: Mission- Weed Pulling Bandit Trouble: Hyuga, Hozuki and Senju Trio Ame-Genin Orientation: Rookie_Mission 'Approved by:' ''Kagato - 7/30/14 ''